A, Z
by freya kurenai
Summary: Yaoi. KanZe. Each note was always signed with a single letter, and was always exactly what he needed. Zero wondered how Kaname managed it, each and every time.


**Author's Notes: **It's a Monday night in chilly December. The only thing to keep a girl warm? Pure, unadulterated KanZe love. And that's what I intend to give you good people of the yaoi community :D Yay. Been takin' care of my little baby sister, so I couldn't very well type this out with her on my knee... She's just seven months old, I don't corrupt people THAT early. :D

And I know, the title is so cheesy you should sue me... but c'mon, in a few days I'll be writing up a monster! Cut me some slack here! I can't keep on writing heart-wrenchers for my Master! T^T I want to cry. But that'll have to wait.

(Edit as of the day I posted this: It's not monday, it's wednesday, it's the day before Christmas. God.)

**Internal War: **(as of 6.15pm)To eat or not to eat? That is a strange question indeed... Strange but necessary. (EDIT as of 10.57pm) I ate. *burp*

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, you'd be seeing a lot more KanZe and a lot less Yuuki-the-bitch. Actually, you wouldn't be seeing her at all. Yuuki? Who the f--- is THAT?

**Characters: **Kaname & Zero. Maybe Ichijou? Yeah. Pro'lly. But mainly, our favorite pure blood and our favorite ex-human hunter. :D I love my emo-puppy, my silver bullet, my little 'Abandon-me' child 3. I love his master/owner too.

**Rating: T**. It's KanZe, what do you expect? And... it's ME... can you expect anything less from moi? ;D

**Randomnity: **I didn't take my nap today. XP Rawr. Me somewhat cranky.

_I wanted to dream, but all they gave me were realities. _

_---_

_--_

_-_

* * *

--

**A, Z **

**--**

* * *

**1. Abomination**

A disgrace to his family and his race, neither human nor vampire, a monster that was better off dead--

--and yet, here he was, in the arms of a pure blood, a place most of the world would kill for and a place which he had gotten simply because he was wanted there. How strange.

**--**

**2. Bath**

The elements of his dream consisted of a lacquered tub, warm water, rose petals, and a certain silver haired hunter acting as his cushion. Needless to say, Kaname never wanted to wake up.

**--**

**3. Chocolate**

Ever curious, Ichijou once asked Zero why he never got Kaname anything for St. Xocolatl's Day. Blushing furiously, the boy had replied, _"He always says that I'm sweeter."_

**--**

**4. Dangerous**

They stood on a tripod whose legs were brittle with rust, whose strength had been weathered down by malicious whispers and struck by hands that came from the darkness all around them--- they knew this.

They did not care.

**--**

**5. Extravagance**

Kaname will forever be in awe of Zero's amazingly adamant resistance to the most expensive gifts, the way the boy only meekly accepted any decadence he showered him with--- it was something so precious, just like the boy himself.

**--**

**6. Foreplay**

A hand, warm and insistent on his thigh, lips next to his ear, a brief press of an all too familiar body against his own---

--he hated him for being so good at it.

**--**

**7. Ghost**

They would forever haunt him, and Kaname could only hope that Zero knew his arms were always open for him when they got too close.

**--**

**8. Harassment**

In the closet, in the class room, in the hallway, in the boy's bathroom, behind the oak tree, the gym, the auditorium, the dressing room, the locker room---- insatiable was too light a word to describe the pure blood, and Zero was beginning to consider never leaving his room.

**--**

**9. Illness**

A fever, they said, just a few days of rest and he'd be as good as new. He was tired, exhausted, too stubborn to say he didn't feel good. Pale skin that he never thought could get any paler, lilac eyes dull and almost never open. Shallow breaths, quick breaths, only a few drops of blood past his lips.

How was it that he never noticed? After this, he'd have to be more careful. Zero would never fall sick again, he'd make sure of it.

**--**

**10. Jewels**

Emeralds and rubies, opals and peridots, garnet and onyx stones set in silver and gold--- the most treasured ones were the color of lilac, and could show any emotion, most of which were for him and him alone.

**--**

**11. K.**

_"See you at twilight."_

_"Had a nice day?"_

_"Come and have tea with me later."_

_"Slept late?"_

_"Good afternoon."_

_"Council meeting, am terribly sorry."_

_"For you."_

_"Send letters. Postcards. Email me. Call me. Three days IS long, Zero."_

_"I know, I know. Work first, but only because you say so."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I love you." (on the back of the paper) "Marry me. Let's run away together."_

Each note was always signed with a single letter, and was always exactly what he needed. Zero wondered how Kaname managed it, each and every time.

**--**

**12. Lounge**

He was never one to pass up the chance to laze about the Moon Dorms, even though as its Head he really shouldn't, but when one had a comfortable couch to lie on and an adorable prefect to cuddle with, was there even a question as to how the afternoon should be spent?

**--**

**13. Maybe**

Kaname held his breath as he waited for the boy's reply, and when he answered a definite 'yes', he could not help but wonder if he'd have cried as much had Zero said 'maybe'.

If he'd said 'no', Kaname knew he'd have no time to shed even a single tear. He'd already be trying to convince the boy otherwise.

**--**

**14. Nothing**

No breath, no pulse, no whisper of his name. He was gone.

**--**

**15. Offering**

He was a god of malediction, the demon of blood that ruled over them all with a quick-silver wit and an iron hand-- and he was the sacrifice that would assuage his hunger and would remain with him forever, the price they paid and the payment he accepted wholeheartedly.

**--**

**16. Penmanship**

Zero smiled at the little doodles of his name and Kaname's scattered all over the margins of the documents the pure blood was supposed to reading, and he couldn't help but point out to a somewhat irritated Ichijou that at least now it didn't look like chicken scratch.

**--**

**17. Quiet**

Sometimes, when they were alone, Kaname would fall into a deep silence as he listened to Zero's heart beating. When asked what he was doing, he would shake his head and smile, never to verbalize the reply in his mind, _"I'm listening to your heart, wondering what I'd done to be able to call it mine."_

Zero always knew though. No words were necessary for that.

**--**

**18. Rendezvous**

A trip to the city, some shopping and then a dinner for two at a restaurant over looking the sea--- for a first date, especially considering it was Kaname, this was pretty tame.

They were to meet in the pure blood's bed room.

**--**

**19. Sanctuary**

He was his safety, his sanity, his only hope--- he calls his name, and arms are around him in a protective, gentle embrace. He is never judged here, always accepted and eternally loved. One word, and the world would be forgotten in favor of this angel whose blood he could never live without, whose presence he'd made sure would never leave his side, whose entire being belonged solely to him.

_"Zero."_

His refuge, his heart.

**--**

**20. Trust**

Zero knows that trust was a slippery thing, easy to lose and difficult to earn, but he knew how precious it was when it came from someone like Kaname. And that was why, no matter what, he would make sure the pure blood would never regret giving it to him.

**--**

**21. Urge**

Whenever he saw the silver haired hunter coming home after a particularly lengthy hunt that involved a lot of running (or perhaps a game of basketball or maybe an extremely hot day), Kaname could not help but wish for an extremely cold shower.

Or at least, some time alone in the spare classroom. Whichever seemed more plausible.

**--**

**22. Virgin**

He cursed the gods who found it amusing to tempt him with such a priceless gift, untouched before and now spread on his bed with flushed cheeks and eyes clouded with desire, his name called out by that unwittingly sultry voice, those delectable lips parted and pleading---

---subsequently, he thanked them with all his might. This time, it wasn't a dream.

**--**

**23. Wrong**

"To the people who protest against us:

_What is wrong with love?"_

**--**

**24. Xenophobia**

They both knew that when something began to be familiar, it had already become a liability.

They were the other's weakness, and inversely they were each other's strength.

What was there to be afraid of?

**--**

**25. Yes**

Kaname knew that, when the day came that his silver haired lover would ask him for something-- anything at all-- the word 'no' would cease to exist from his vocabulary.

**--**

**26. Z.**

_"Always."_

_"Quite. Thanks to you."_

_"Alright."_

_"Asks the person who knows the answer."_

_"Good evening."_

_"It's fine. I'm sorry for you, too."_

_"You're too kind. Again."_

_"Just come with me, then."_

_"I'll make it up to you later."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Forgiven."_

_"I love you, too." (on the back of the paper) "Propose to me properly. Notes do not count."_

They would put a smile on his face, a light in his eyes, and a plan in his head. Really, Zero should know better than to give him a challenge.

**--**

**

* * *

**

--

Aishiteru, Zero

--

* * *

**Author's Notes: **---blink, blink--- okay, you can all just hit me now. That was... really... not what I'd planned at all. Again. Urgh.

Maybe I should try 'M' next time...? Ne? What do you guys think? ConCrit is appreciated, flames are frowned at and reviews from goldfishes are considered in the Studio over bishies and bunnies. ;D

Shameless plugging time! If you enjoyed **A, Z (Aishiteru, Zero) **do check out my other fics... like **S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E.**, also KanZe; **Moon Gazing **& **L.O.V.E.L.U.S.T. **under a pair that hopefully won't freak you out too much. ;D Yeah. Happy Holidays to you all.


End file.
